Magical Melody Bachelorettes Oneshots
by Judgementality
Summary: A mini collection of oneshots for the sweet and fair maidens in Magical Melody! Written way back during my internet-less vacation in Malaysia. Read and review! May edit or add more in the future. JackxBachelorettes. Ratings range from K to T, lil' M-ish.
1. Jack x Ann

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harvest Moon Magical Melody.**

**Different**

"Jack, why did you choose me over the other girls?" 6-year-old Ann asked, her voice piqued with curiosity.

Jack - 7 years old - repositioned his baseball cap and smiled at his 'girlfriend', "That's obvious! You're different."

"T-The furret?"

"No, no!" The boy pouted and shook his head, "Different! I like you because you're not the same as other girls... You make me feel specially happy."

The redhead little girl blushed, "Oh." She looks down in embarassment.

Plucking some grass from the soil, Jack chirped, "...Hey, Ann?"

She hummed as a response.

"Do you want some flowers?"

She stuck out her tongue, her eyebrows crossed, "Yuck! Nooo."

Jack smiled, "Let's go collect some more ores from the mine!" - He loved adventure.

She was practically dragging him along already. - She loved adventure, too.

End.

**A/N: Was that too cliche? Tell me what you think! Review is just a click and a message away, dear readers.**


	2. Jack x Dia

**Disclaimer: I mentioned last oneshot that I don't own this game.**

**She Hated Everything**

She hated everything.

She hated her sick body she was cursed with since young. She never had fun since they checked her into this sanatorium.

She hated her pale face everytime she looked intently at the mirror. She knew she was too sickly to be considered beautiful anymore.

She hated her dull looking green eyes that could never compete with that girl. What was her name? ... Oh, Nina.

She hated how people would visit her and give her some sympathetic words to hear. As if she didn't know how pitiful her life was.

She hated hearing about the world outside from others, while she had to stay in bed sick.

She hated _everything_...

"Dia! Check out how many blueberries I got for you!"

She couldn't refrain the smile appearing on her lips, her once-dull-green eyes magically twinkled like emeralds, "Hello, Jack!"

The farmer grinned and pecked her lips gently, "How was your day?"

"It was... wonderful."

...

She hated everything, but Jack the farmer.

End.

**A/N: Was that... weird?**


	3. Jack x Ellen

**Disclaimer: What, you think I'm an echoing cave? I don't own this game!**

**Animal Person**

"Did you know, Jack? Humans are considered as animals too!"

The farmer peeked an eye open under his large sunhat, "...Really?"

"Yeah!... Oh yeah, Jack."

"Yer'?"

The girl rested her hands on her knees, her head tilted slightly - in Jack's opinion, it was cute - "Are you a dog person or a cat person?"

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist affectionately and smirked, "I'm... more of an Ellen person."

End.


	4. Jack x Eve

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't own, don't own!**

**Strawberry Soda**

Her favorite fruit was strawberries.

Her favorite drink was soda.

Her favorite boy was Jack.

'Strawberries + Soda + Jack = ?' She considered the answer in her mind.

Her husband suddenly barged through the bedroom door, looking excited, "Eve honey! I'm done! Jack's SodaBerry #32 is created!"

The fair blonde blinked her amethyst eyes and covered her mouth with a hand upon seeing the fushcia-colored pile of slime material in the cup, "...Oh my."

End.

**A/N: I'm not really a fan of JackEve myself actually. But she **_**is**_** one of the marriagable ladies in HM MM. So what the heck.**


	5. Jack x Gina

**Disclaimer: The author of this fanfic never owns, but is owned most of the times.**

**Evaluation**

Jack sat by the window and did some deep thinking.

_How many pretty girls were there in town?_

_- A lot._

_How many girls were interested in him?_

_- Many._

_How many did he date during the years he lived here?_

_- A few._

_How many did he choose in the end?_

_- One._

"Jack!"

He snapped back to reality.

"Oh, Jack, finally."

Smiling, he hugged the feminine figure dressed in a nurse's outfit, "Hey, Gina~"

The nurse blushed and whispered, "What were you thinking so intently about?"

"Oh. Nothing much."

"... I made you your favorite dish today, let's have dinner now!"

He nodded and left the room with her hand in his.

_How many girls like her will he meet?_

_- None._

End.

**A/N: This one nearly gave me a headache. I couldn't think of a single scene when I saw that the next girlfriend-in-line for Jack was Gina the Nurse! No offence, but I really think she looks too nerdy for my liking. But ah well, she is quite a sweet girl.**


	6. Jack x Gwen

**Disclaimer: ...You're aging. Go see a doctor. DON'T OWN.**

**Stallion**

One boring afternoon, Gwen did some thinking about Jack,

He was strong like a stallion.

He was brave like a stallion.

He was fast like a stallion.

He was charming like a stallion.

But _thankfully_, he did not neigh like one when she rode him.

End.


	7. Jack x Jamie

**A/N: This story is also T~M-ish. Heh, can't help it! Lately I've been writing a lot of T~M-ish stories.**

**Disclaimer: Again? I. Don't. Own. Magical. Melody... I can't even sing.**

**Competition**

"Why are you so competitive?"

She ignored him and stuck her nose up high.

"Come on, Jammy pie," he purred.

"It's Jamie!" she barked.

-

They always competed with each other everyday.

Be it about their harvest by the end of that day, friendship with other villagers, animals' affection, as long as that subject is competable, they will strive to be the winner at all cost.

"Think you can win tonight?" he asked suggestively, slowly unbuckling his belt.

She smirked, unwinding her scarf, "Bring it on."

They always competed with each other everyday.

Even on the bed.

End.


	8. Jack x Katie

**Disclaimer: Don't own the game. But I want to. Not all dreams are realistic, sadly.**

**Always Dreamt Of Something Else**

Katie always thought that her boyfriend would be someone very charming and flirtateous, but also gallant like a gentleman. Not a farmer.

She always thought she'd live in a huge mansion with servants to please her and do chores for her. Not a wooden house and chores for _her_ to do.

She always thought he'd buy her gifts like diamonds to wear, and eggs to cook.

But instead, Jack had bought her _diamond eggs_.

"What is this?" Katie asked, feeling humored as she held the oval-shaped jewel in her hands.

The farmer had blushed, "Uhh... You like diamonds right? And eggs right? Sooo... I thought, maybe if I combine _both_ the items you like... maybe you'll like _double_ the much?"

She giggled at his sillyness.

Katie always dreamt of something else, but as always, Jack always managed to make reality better than her old dreams.

End.

**A/N: Oh yeah! Just telling you all, I wrote all these one shots within 24 hours, so there might be a lot of mistakes! And also, I never got to play HM MM (inserts a crying guinea pig emoticon), so I'm not VERY sure of the girls' personalities. If I get it wrong, sorry. Tell me and I'll label that oneshot as "OOC-ness included".**


	9. Jack x Lyla

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my notebook, and a cute mix puppy.**

**So Similar, But Different**

She had pink hair, just like Nina.

She had green eyes, just like Nina.

She loved flowers, just like Nina.

"Honey, can ya' help me feed the chickens today? I'm havin' a sore back after watering da' crops!" Jack called from outside the house.

The pinkhead got out and nodded twice at her husband, her hair bouncing elegantly on her shoulders, "Okay, hubby. Take a rest for the day, I'll help you do the rest of the farm chores!"

The farmer smiled. 'If she had been Nina, she would have declined the request... And just because there's _chicken feed_.'

And he knew...

Lyla and Nina were just so similar, but they're different at the same time. Thankfully, he married the mature one.

End.

**A/N: I think it's a little freaky. Lyla looks so much like Lilia (Popuri's mother). So many pinkheads...!**


	10. Jack x Maria

**Disclaimer: Alzheimer dudes. Ha. I don't own this game, grandpa's and grandma's.**

**Distant Prospect Could Be Closer Than You Think It Is**

Maria had always liked watching that new farmer. She never knew his name, until her father Theodore the Mayor told her about him, and that rebuilt farm, of course.

He was such a brave young man to take on such a heavy responsibility! Oh, Jack...

"Jack..." She would whisper his name secretly when no one's around. His name sounded so perfect. Just like his perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect smile, perfect _everything_. Can someone be this ridiculously perfect? Maria sometimes wondered if he was a human at all. He could be Adonis in disguise, for all she knew.

Watching Jack was her hobby. She knew she'd never get bored of that activity. That is, if watching someone could be considered an acvitity?

Subconsciously, Maria felt something watery touching her fingers. She looked down and blinked at the sight of a green cabbage. That meant...

She blushed.

"Fresh from the farm!" Jack chirped, "... I heard that you like hot milk, too. But I figured that every time I race from my farm to the library, the milk would've already cooled, and then it wouldn't be called hot milk anymore, right? So cabbage seems to be the best gift for you."

"T-Thank you..." Her cheeks glowed with red.

Never mind the piece of paper she was doodling on that got wet on the table.

"Well, uh, be sure to take a good look at the cabbage, alright?" The farmer scratched his face with his gloved hands, "Um, see you tomorrow, Maria!"

She said her bye shyly as he left the confinements of the library.

"...Wait," Maria tensed, "How did he know my name?" As far as she knew, he never asked for her name!

And earlier... He said... 'Take a good look at the cabbage'?...

In a haste, Maria unfolded the wide leaves of the cabbage, and found a piece of note slip within.

She gulped and read the note,

_Dear Maria..._

_Wait, scratch that. That sounded really cheesy. I just want to let you know that..._

_I know you've been noticing me, just like how I've been doing the same._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Jack._

_P.S.: Really, do you want hot milk the next time I drop by??_

The librarian fainted happily with her heart fluttering.

End.


	11. Jack x Nina

**Disclaimer: For the last time in this series, DON'T own! :(**

**Familiar**

Nina was rushing back home -the flower shop - when someone bumped into her accidentally.

She rubbed her head and whined a little.

"S-Sorry..." It was a boy!

The pinkhead meekly smiled and waved her hand noncohalantly, "It's okay." She widened her eyes slightly upon seeing the brown-haired farmer.

They both exclaimed at the same second, "Oh, you!"

"You look familiar..."

Nina tilted her head, "Have we... met before?"

The farmer shrugged and got up, helping Nina afterwards, "I suppose. But I can't recall."

"Well, I'm Nina."

"Jack," The farmer grinned.

Little did they know... that they were a couple, last lifetime (in the author's HM SNES!).

End.

**A/N: ...And that concludes my oneshots for Harvest Moon - Magical Melody for the bachelorettes (there are 11 of them, wow!)! Read and review **_**and **_**tell me what you think. Constructive critisisms are welcomed, flames will be ignored. Positive reviews are love! (inserts hearts here)**


End file.
